bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidou Type
'KIDOU TYPE ' "Please keep this a secret from the Captain and Ikkaku... I don't want them to hate me." --Ayasegawa Yumichika, 11th Divison 5th Seat Kidou-type zanpakutou allow you to channel your kidou through your zanpakutou to devastating effects. Kido Blast: As a standard action you may fire a blast of Kido at your opponent in close range (25 feet + 5 feet/2 levels) To do this you pay 10 Reiatsu for every 1d6 damage your Kido Blast would deal to a maximum of 1d6 per character level. Moon Blast effects the total Reiatsu spent to fire the blast, not each 1d6 of damage. Kido Blast Explosion: This requires kido Blast to take. It allows you to turn your kido Blast into an explosive burst that targets a 20-foot radius spread within range. Instead of making a ranged touch attack, all those within the blast radius must make a reflex save DC 15+kido level of converted kido+primary casting stat modifier for half damage. This can be taken multiple times, each time either increases the save DC by 1 or the radius by 5ft. Kido Blast Range: This requires kido Blast to take. It increases the range increment of your kido blast from Close to Medium the first time it is taken, and Medium to Long the second time it is taken. Kido Blast Line: This requires kido Blast to take. It lets you unleash your kido Blast in a line starting from you of up to 120 feet that cannot exceed your kido Blast’s range. Instead of making a ranged touch attack, all those within the blast radius must make a reflex save DC 15+kido level of converted kido+primary casting stat modifier for half damage. This can be taken multiple times, each time adds 30 feet to the total range of the line or increases the save DC by 1. Kido Blast Cylinder: This requires kido Blast to take. It allows you to turn your kido Blast into a magical cylinder that targets a 20-foot radius spread within range and extends upward for 40 feet. Instead of making a ranged touch attack, all those within the blast radius must make a reflex save (DC 15+kido level of converted kido+primary casting stat modifier) for half damage. This can be taken multiple times, each time either increases the save DC by 1 or the radius by 5 or the height by 10 feet. Kido Blast Cone: This requires kido Blast to take. It lets you unleash your kido Blast as a 60-foot cone. Instead of making a ranged touch attack, all those within the blast radius must make a reflex save DC 15+kido level of converted kido+primary casting stat modifier for half damage. This can be taken multiple times, each time adds 10 feet to the range of the cone or increases the save DC by 1. Elemental Blast: This allows you to choose an energy type, either fire, cold, acid, electricity, sonic, or water and change the damage type to that. You may take this ability multiple times; each time allows you to choose a different energy type. Unhindered Kido Blast You may fire an additional kido blast in a round. You may take this multiple times to fire an additional kido blast each time you take it. Moon Blast: This requires kido Blast to take. Each time it is taken, it reduces the amount of reiatsu required to use kido Blast by 20, to a minimum of 10. Moon Power: Each time this ability is taken, the effective character level of your Kido Blast increases by 1 and the damage of your kido Blast by 2d6. Kido Storing: This allows the Zanpakutou wielder to store one kido they know into their Zanpakutou and deliver that kido during an attack. Storing a Kido takes a full round action. If the later attack hits, the kido goes off effecting the target as normal. Any prerequisites of the kido must be met, such as sacrifice. You may use this ability once per encounter, and may take this ability more than once to get one more use per encounter each time. Counterkidoing: This requires kido Storing to take. When you store the kido from Kido Storing into your Zanpakutou, you may, instead of making an attack, take an immediate action to counter any one kido cast at you of a level lower than the kido stored in your zanpakutou regardless of the type of kido (Bakudo or Hado). This uses up the kido as if you had cast it. You may only use this as many times as you can use Kido Storing. Incanting: This ability allows you to use your zanpakutou to aid in your incanting. It reduces the casting time of double incantation from a full-round action to a standard action. Drain Reiatsu: You may make a single ranged touch attack with a range of 25 ft.+5 for every 2 levels you possess. If you hit, drain 50 Reiatsu from the target. This ability may be taken multiple times, its effects stack. Area Drain: Requires Drain Reiatsu to take. You may now use Drain Reiatsu in an area burst centered on yourself, up to 20ft around you. You still have to succeed at a ranged touch attack. Kido Enhancer The save DC from the shinigami’s Kido spells are increased by 2. This ability may be selected multiple times. The effects stack. Kido Manipulator Requires Kido enhancer, two other Kido abilities. This ability allows the user to change one of the following for an extra 30 Reiatsu to the base cost of the Kido: A line enhanced in this way can be changed to a cone with a length equal to ½ the lines base length or a burst with a radius equal to 1/4 the lines base length A Cone enhanced in this way can be changed to either a line with a length equal to twice the cones base length, or a burst with ½ the cones base length A burst enhanced this way can be changed to either a Line with a length equal to radius * 4, or a cone with a length of radius * 2 Empowered Kidou: Your Kidou spells are all empowered, increasing their numerical values by 20%. This ability can be taken a second time, increasing it's effect to 50%. Split Kidou: This allows you to use a single target Kidou, to expand and apply to two different targets instead of just one. Dazing Kidou: By spending 30 Reiatsu when casting a Hado Kidou, your opponent is dazed for the following round if they fail a saving throw. If the spell doesn't allow a Saving throw, it can't be enhanced by Dazing Kidou.